Sheetrock has become an expensive commodity especially since energy costs have risen in recent years. Wastage factors start at ten percent for standard bi-level homes to fifteen percent for custom built contemporary homes. A big factor in causing this waste is the undesirability of "butt joints". Butt joints are non-bevel end joints of sheetrock requiring a bulge of spackle to seal the joints, and this bulge of spackle is noticeable to homeowners and is undesirable. Tons of material are thrown out each year because it is too short. Longer and longer boards are being ordered and the cost of disposing of waste is escalating, especially since many landfills are being closed. Consequently, there is a need for a solution to the aforementioned problems.